Lifetime Gig
by Vincent Roechester
Summary: After defeating Azazel, Dragunov's realized he's had enough of fighting superhumans with bright costumes on. He decides to get into the bodyguarding business...
1. Chapter 1

Since I have no life, I'm gonna write a little story about Dragunov and Lily, The first part's intentionally short so please bear with me, enjoy

…

Sergei Dragunov, the white angel of death was sitting calmly in his seat, drinking vodka using his right hand and steering the wheel of his truck with the left. He had been hired to be the bodyguard of Lily de Rochefort, the daughter of a rich oil magnate who had apparently had a history of being kidnapped. He reached inside the inside pocket of his green camouflage pants and pulled out two photos- a picture of Lily Rochefort and a picture of the luxurious mansion she lived in. He thought they might as well have added glitter on the mansion; it was too bright for his taste.

As he stared into the picture, he thought of the events that occurred in the past year. After he had successfully defeated the creature known as Azazel, he could remember the creature being loaded up into the truck. He remembered the man going on the alias of Raven swooping down and attempting to steal Azazel's heart and ruining his mission… only to be blown to shreds by the charge Dragunov had set in his plane in advance. Dragunov has never failed a mission, not even once. He did the closest thing to an almost smile as he could, that satisfaction of winning was what he lived for.

Dragunov continued reliving his memories, before he had eliminated Azazel; he went and crushed the Mishima Zaibatsu, remembering how he easily crushed that pretty boy Jin Kazama into a bloody pulp. However his transformed self proved to be quite a bit stronger than he expected. Damned devil almost killed him in fact, but Dragunov wouldn't let himself die. He was only 27 and he still hadn't found a wife. He facepalmed himself at the thought of him married, maybe he was lying to himself, only using his relationship status as a fake motivation. He had absolutely no way with women, and the fact that he prefers not to speak only threw fuel to the bonfire.

It suddenly occurred to him how awkward being a bodyguard for a girl attending high school would be. Hopefully this Lily person wouldn't be too chatty. He convinced himself it was worth leaving his position and transferring to this new job, it seemed to be a good lifetime gig; he would be allowed room in a mansion, given decent meals every day, and all he had to do was protect a girl who could already handle herself. It was foolproof…


	2. Chapter 2

Second chapter of Lifetime Gig. On a side note, I'm going to be revealing little bits of what I believe would be Dragunov's past. He also carries a Makarov 9mm and if possible, tear gas on his person at all times. Also, he's very accurate with a- you guessed it- a Dragunov sniper rifle. Well anyhow, the next two chapters are going to be very action oriented and I'll expect you to know Dragunov's moveset at this point on. Enjoy

…

It all happened just seconds after one another, and Dragunov was more than convinced that this was planned months before. About 10 seconds ago, Dragunov was on his merry way, driving along the pathway to the Rochefort residence. The path was the only way-save climbing- to the Rochefort mansion by land. Even so, there were many who tried to seize the house, the daughter, and/or her father so to secure his heir, Lili's father often hires bodyguards to protect her even though the bodyguards themselves were always weaker than Lili herself.

5 seconds ago, Dragunov was finishing the last of his vodka and setting it on the bottle holder of his truck. He gazed out at the sky and saw that the sky was blood red, as if it seemed to be crying bloody tears; 6:48 P.M. was the time on his watch. Time seemed to slow to Dragunov as he keeps driving on.

Continuing his drive, he calmly stared at the passenger seat and nonchalantly looked at the Dragunov sniper rifle shaking and rattling on the seat as the truck rode along the path. The rifle was just as ready as he was in regards to taking lives, his ice cold eyes seeming to shine as he thought about all the death he's spread in the name of his mother country. Funny how driving through a winded road can make a man remember his past.

Then he heard the explosion, then he saw the flash, then he felt the shockwave, then his truck was upside down. As his truck was about to hit the Rochefort gate and as time slowed down, Dragunov prepared for impact.

The truck hit the gates and easily broke through them, landing hard on the pavilion of the mansion and stopped literally at the front of the mansion's door. As he landed down, he quickly took off his seatbelt and got his back off the ground. He peered out and saw the small army of bandits rushing the gate with their rifles.

Quickly, he reached under the mat of the driver's seat and pulled out a silencer for his Makarov and crawled towards the right. Looking back, he can see the footsteps coming closer to his truck. Dragunov grabbed his sniper rifle and slung it across his back. He opened the door of his truck and sneakily took cover behind his truck.

The White Angel of Death reached inside his uniform and pulled out his Makarov and modified it with his silencer. As he heard the footsteps becoming louder, he slowed his breathing and closed his eyes. He raised his handgun and prepared for what's about to happen.

As the thug got closer to the truck, he crouched to see where the driver of it went… Only to see the barrel of a gun staring at him dead in the face. The thugs face coiled in agony as he saw the trigger being pulled.

In an instant, every thug around the pavilion saw the body drop and opened fire at the car. Dragunov didn't even flinch as bullets passed over his head and tore through the Rochefort mansion front door. He pulled a tear gas canister from his right thigh and removed the pin, counting to three and lobbing it at the bandits…

…

That's the second chapter of le story. If there's something you don't like about it please review and tell me, if there's something you do like, please review and tell me. The third one will be posted next week or so. Dasvidanya!


End file.
